The Killing Game Part 1
In The Killing Game '' |image= |series= |production= 40840-186 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Brannon Braga Joe Menosky |director= David Livingston |imdbref=tt0394913 |guests=Danny Goldring as Alpha Hirogen, J. Paul Boehmer as Nazi Hauptmann, David Keith Anderson as Ens. Ashmore, Mark Deakins as Hirogen SS Officer, Paul S. Eckstein as Young Hirogen, Peter Hendrixson as Klingon Hologram and Mark Metcalf as Hirogen Medic |previous_production=Retrospect |next_production=The Killing Game Part 2 |episode=VGR S04E18 |airdate=4 March 1998 |previous_release=(VGR) Retrospect (Overall) Change of Heart |next_release=The Killing Game Part 2 |story_date(s)= Unknown |group="N"}} (2374) |previous_story= Change of Heart Retrospect |next_story=The Killing Game Part 2 }} Summary Captain Kathryn Janeway is a Klingon warrior complete with holographic cranial ridges when she is critically wounded by a Hirogen participating in a Klingon holodeck program. The Hirogen force the Doctor to treat her, with the threat that they would just let her die, and she is put back to work in a second, more spectacular program: the town of Saint Clare in Nazi-occupied France in September 1944. The Hirogen find Nazism fascinating, and are using the program to experience life in a military bent on conquering the planet. The Hirogen take on the roles of Nazi officers patrolling the town of St. Clare, with Voyager's brainwashed crew as their prey, members of the French Resistance. Janeway is now Katrine, a French restaurateur and leader of the underground plotting against their Nazi occupiers. She works with a bartender (ship's tactical officer, Tuvok), who is loyal to the resistance movement, and a chanteuse and munitions expert (Seven of Nine). Voyager's Talaxian morale officer, Neelix, plays a baker who ferries messages and secret codes to the resistance headquarters. He is eventually wounded and transferred to the Klingon program after his recovery, and whose holodeck Klingon warriors would start taking down holodeck Nazis in street battles. Chief Engineer B'Elanna is a heavily pregnant French girl named Brigitte whose affair with a Nazi Captain allows her access to enemy areas. The Hirogen enjoy using the Voyager crew in the simulation, because they are more rewarding to hunt down and kill than are holograms. In Sickbay, the Doctor is furious that he must repeatedly save his crewmates from life-threatening wounds sustained as they are hunted in the simulations. He is also distressed that there has already been one Voyager fatality. Meanwhile Ensign Harry Kim, who is being forced to expand the holodecks throughout the entire ship, works covertly with the Doctor to regain control of the ship and its crew from the Hirogen. The Doctor finds a way to release first Seven, and then Janeway from their neural interfaces, and the two plan to break the Hirogen's hold on the rest of the crew. Just then, the Americans storm St. Clare with the help of the French Resistance. Captain Miller (First Officer Chakotay) and Lt. Bobby Davis (helmsman Lt. Tom Paris) arrive to take down the Nazi stronghold in the town, calling in an air strike to blow up German headquarters. The explosion overloads the holo-projectors' already strained circuitry and blasts an opening from the holodeck into the rest of the ship. Holograms invade Voyager and the ship's interior becomes a World War II battleground. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Cableface on Saturday, December 05, 1998 - 12:22 pm: Janeway and Neelix get surgically altered to look like a Klingon in the Klingon simulation.But when Neelix gets put into the Human simulation, the Hirogen don't alter him.Or Torres, Seven ,Tuvok or themselves for that matter. And the holo-Klingons don't react to the Human looking Doctor any different. So what was the point? Omer on Sunday, December 06, 1998 - 1:05 am: I think that the alterations are like masks - you wouldn't take anything 'off' the characters, you just add stuff. that's why Neelix still had his 'unusual' head Aaron on Monday, December 07, 1998 - 6:05 am: I was under the impression that the Klingon foreheads and accessories were holographic, like B'Elanna's "baby." # Vicky on Thursday, January 24, 2002 - 1:31 pm: I noticed something interesting. When Seven and Neelix are gunned down, they are taken to sickbay. The Doctor tells the Hirogen that Seven has bullet fragments loged in her head. If the bullets were only holograms, they should have disappeared the moment she left the holodeck. Also, I thought matter that existed on the holodec, couldn't exist outside it? Lolar Windrunner on Thursday, January 24, 2002 - 10:35 pm: Replicated matter can be utilized on the holodeck to create real items that can exist outside the deck. Look at the picture of the ship Moriarity drew and Geordi took with him in Ship in a Bottle. Holodeck matter cannot exist outside the controlling matrices of the holodeck grid. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Voyager